


Bandages and Socks

by scribblingTiresias



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship, Trans Male Character, binding, slightly nsfw jokes, trans varric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblingTiresias/pseuds/scribblingTiresias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something falls out of Varric's pack. Krem notices, and decides to check on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandages and Socks

"So, uh... I found some bandages. They fell out of your pack." 

Krem rubbed the back of his neck nervously and glanced down at Varric. "You're all right, yeah?"

"Fine." Varric looked up from his stack of half-written letters, setting down his pen.

"They seemed used, that's all." 

Varric laughed.

"They're not exactly sanitary, but I'm not a healer. It'll be fine." 

"I'm just worried about you." Krem bit his lip. 

"Let's stop dancing around the subject." Varric sighed. "You want to know if I'm like you." 

"...Yeah."

"How'd you guess?" Varric's gaze pierced Krem.

"You laughed at my joke earlier. A man who can appreciate a good binding joke, well. Not too many of us out there."

"Binding jokes, huh. Which kind? I mean, your boss-" 

Krem laughed. 

"You know what I mean. ...But, honestly. You're not binding with those, are you? 'S not good for your chest." 

"Have you looked at my chest lately? I mean, that's not hard." Varric folded his arms. "I don't need those anymore. Only keep them around as a reminder."

"That's fair." 

"Now you've got me curious. How did you get yours to-" 

Krem pulled up his shirt. Underneath it, he was wearing a very tight, short garment that reached to the bottom of his ribs. He turned a little, letting Varric see.

"So that's how you do it. I wondered." 

"Yeah." Krem let his shirt fall back down. "Boss helped me make it."

"Really?" Varric raised an eyebrow. "I'd say that I can't see him sewing, but now that I think about it..." 

"He taught me how to make a decent hem. It's great. ...If you ever want to talk about it-" Krem added, hesitantly.

"I'm sure we could both give each other some pointers, yeah." Varric laughed. "Do you know about the thing with the socks?" 

"What thing with the socks?" He blinked.

Varric grinned.

"Yep. Pointers. C'mon, let's go somewhere a little quieter and I'll tell you about it."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why all my fics are "people making sure Varric is okay". Maybe it's a hurt/comfort kind of thing with the hurt implied.
> 
> This was my attempt at writing a drabble. It went a bit long, so I guess it's just a microfic. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
